Jealous!
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: "Kamu kemarin jalan sama Shion kan?"/"Tapi Ino, aku cuman nganterin dia pulang. Dia lagi sakit."/"Tapi aku tetep nggak suka! Emang dia cuman punya temen satu apa? Kenapa mesti kamu yang nganterin dia pulang?"/Sekuel Cemburu?/Warning inside! RnR?


"Kamu kemarin jalan sama Shion kan?"

Cowok berambut cokelat itu mengangkat alisnya saat mendapati seorang gadis dengan mata berkilat penuh kemarahan mendadak berada di depannya, dan langsung berbicara dengan nada menuduh. _Well_, siapa yang tidak kaget jika ada seorang gadis yang melabrakmu di tengah lapangan basket yang terik ini?

Tanpa cowok itu sadari, bola basketnya terlepas dari tangannya. Beberapa temannya cekikikan, seolah mendapati seorang istri yang baru saja memarahi suaminya yang ketahuan selingkuh.

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

Bentakan itu membuat sang cowok tersadar. Duh, sempat-sempatnya dia melamun saat situasi _emergency_ dan nyawanya di ujung tanduk begini. "I-Ino?"

"Arghh! Udah berapa kali sih aku bilang kamu jangan terlalu deket sama satu cewek selain aku?"

Baru satu kali, cowok itu membatin. Dan itu pun udah aku laksanain dengan baik, Kiba menambahkan, masih dalam hati. "Darimana kamu denger kabar kayak gitu?"

"Udah deh! Jangan ngelak!"

Oke, Kiba tahu Yamanaka Ino adalah seorang pencemburu. Setelah insiden Kiba membuat Ino cemburu, cowok itu berusaha untuk menjaga jarak dengan semua teman ceweknya.

"Tapi Ino, aku cuman nganterin dia pulang. Dia lagi sakit."

"Aku tahu!"

Nah lho, jadi dimana masalahnya?

"Tapi aku tetep nggak suka! Emang dia cuman punya temen satu apa? Kenapa mesti kamu yang nganterin dia pulang?"

"Ino ...," Kiba berusaha sabar. Yah, sebenarnya sama seperti Ino, emosinya juga meledak-ledak. Namun jika ia mementingkan ego, ia yakin pertengkaran ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Kita putus!"

"HAHH?"

Oke, teriakan super duper gaje itu bukan berasal dari Inuzuka Kiba, melainkan anggota tim basket lainnya—minus Sasuke, pasti—, yang sepertinya lebih _shock_ dibandingkan sang korban sendiri.

Sementara otak Kiba masih me-_loading_ kabar yang baru ia terima itu.

Putus?

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.  
Dae Uchiha present**

**Jealous!**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, High School Fic, A little little, little bit humor, AU, Typo(s), Miss-Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

"Arghh! Sial!"

Seorang cowok berambut cokelat jabrik tampak sedang merutuki nasibnya dengan melempar-lemparkan batu ke sebuah danau. Danau itu lumayan ramai, dengan pemandangan yang masih asri.

'Woof!'

Seruan sang anjing menyadarkan cowok itu kalau ia tidak sedang sendiri. Ia menoleh ke arah anjing peliharaannya yang tampak gelisah itu, seakan mengerti kesedihan tuannya.

"Hei, Akamaru. Apa aku sebegitu salahnya?"

'Woof! Woof!'

"Oke, kuanggap kau mendukungku." Kiba menghela napas. "Aah, dia benar-benar memutuskanku!" kata cowok pecinta anjing itu.

Kiba tahu, dia melakukan kesalahan (walau ia tak yakin apakah membantu Shion termasuk sebuah kesalahan), tapi gadis itu sudah meminta maaf. Shion merasa bersalah atas putusnya Kiba dan Ino, namun gadis itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Ingatan Kiba melayang ke kejadian tadi pagi. Berita putusnya ia dan Ino dengan cepat menyebar, seolah dinding-dinding sekolah mereka mempunyai telinga. Dampaknya sangat terlihat—kembalinya fans Ino yang mengerubuti gadis itu. Bahkan Kiba melihat Akasuna Sasori, salah satu personil geng Akatsuki (geng yang paling berpengaruh di sekolah mereka) mulai mendekati Ino.

Akatsuki ... Siapa yang tak kenal dengan geng itu? Selain karena mereka memang memenuhi kriteria sebagai cowok idaman, mereka juga siswa-siswa yang berpengaruh di Konoha High School. Bahkan Sasuke dan Naruto ikut geng itu, karena kakak-kakak mereka berada di sana. Dan karena Hinata dan Sakura sudah tidak _single_ lagi, bisa dipastikan kalau para jomblo di geng itu mengincar Yamanaka Ino, salah satu siswi tercantik di Konoha High.

Ahh ... Kiba jadi menggerutu dalam hati. Meskipun kakaknya adalah tunangan dari Uchiha Itachi, Kiba sama sekali tak berminat ikut dalam geng yang bernama Akatsuki itu. Apa enaknya sih, naik motor dan kebut-kebutan di jalan, pergi ke klub malam dan mabuk-mabukan, atau bolos sekolah dan menjadi anak berandal?

Tapi sekarang ... kenapa dia jadi menyesal ya? Masalahnya bukan hanya karena dia merasa kesepian setelah Hinata jadian dan kini—di sore yang mendung ini—pasti bersama sang pacar dan tidak bisa menemani Kiba yang patah hati, atau kakaknya yang juga pasti bersama tunangannya (Kiba mendadak jadi merutuki duo Uchiha yang sudah menyabotase sahabat dan kakaknya), tapi juga karena saingannya adalah orang-orang seperti Sasori dan Gaara yang terkenal karena ketampanan mereka.

Hah~ apa memang ia bisa berpacaran dengan Yamanaka Ino hanya karena sebuah keberuntungan? Bagaimana dengan perkataan gadis itu sewaktu mereka pulang sekolah dulu?

'Woof! Woof!'

Kiba melirik malas anjing miliknya yang tampak mengendus dengan semangat itu. "Ada apa, Akamaru?"

'Woof! Woof!'

Akamaru kembali menggonggong dengan riang. Kiba mengangkat alis tak mengerti. Apa Akamaru sedang mengendus sesuatu yang berbau enak? Kiba menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan cowok itu melihat seorang pedagang es krim keliling sedang memberikan sebuah es krim _cone_ kepada anak kecil yang tampak riang. "Aa, kau mau es krim? Tunggu ya, biar aku belikan," ucap cowok itu, namun ia sedikit heran. Apakah es krim itu baunya enak? Atau penciuman Akamaru yang terlampau tajam?

'Woof! Woof! Woof!'

Kiba menghela napas, membatalkan niatnya untuk bangun. Demi Tuhan, _mood_nya sedang jelek hari ini, dan ia direpotkan oleh Akamaru yang mendadak menjadi sangat cerewet. "Apa maumu sih, Aka—"

"Sasori-_nii_! Sudah kubilang jangan! Aw!"

Kiba membeku saat mendengar suara yang amat familiar di telinganya itu. Ia melirik ke belakang, dan menatap _horror_ dua orang remaja yang sedang tertawa sambil bercanda.

Mendadak, ia seperti melihat kuntilanak di siang bolong. Kuntilanak cantik, dan sedang berkencan dengan pocong. Err, oke, perumpamaan itu keterlaluan.

Intinya, ia sedang melihat sesuatu yang membuat _mood_nya menjadi lebih jelek lagi. Jika tadi _mood_ Kiba berada di titik tengah _mood-meter_, sekarang _mood_nya menukik tajam, berganti status menjadi _danger_. Bahkan _sirine_ tanda bahaya sudah berdering nyaring ke kepalanya.

Selama mereka pacaran, Ino memang dekat dengan Akamaru, dan anjing itu cukup menyukai pacar 'temannya' itu, jadi sekarang terjawab sudah kenapa Akamaru ribut-ribut dari tadi. Ia pasti mencium wangi parfum yang biasa dikenakan Ino.

Mendadak, emosi Kiba meluap.

Ino marah-marah tak jelas padanya. Tak membiarkan Kiba dekat dengan seorang gadis pun, memarahinya saat membantu Hinata, dan memutuskannya saat mengantar Shion pulang. Hah. Great.

Dan sekarang, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri (oke, Kiba tak tahu kenapa ia memakai majas pleonasme sekarang), ia melihat Ino jalan berdua, dengan seorang kakak kelas yang, _well_, Kiba akui memiliki tampang di atas rata-rata, wajah imut dan rambut merah.

Dengan cepat cowok itu bangun, meninggalkan Akamaru yang masih menggonggong riang karena kehadiran Ino (salah satu alasan anjing itu suka Ino karena Ino selalu membawakannya bunga, selain karena bau tubuh Ino seperti bunga). Kiba bahkan tak peduli lagi pada apapun yang ia tabrak, termasuk anak kecil yang langsung menangis karena es krimnya yang jatuh ditabrak Kiba.

Tujuannya hanya satu, Ino.

"Kiba?" Gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu menatap heran mantan pacarnya yang mendadak datang kehadapannya dengan sorot mata yang err... membuatnya ketakutan. Dengan alasan yang tak jelas, Ino melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasori, meski gerakan kecilnya itu malah membuat Kiba semakin melotot.

Bagus, kenapa sekarang ia seperti seorang istri yang kepergok selingkuh oleh suaminya?

"Ada ap—"

"Oh, jadi begini kelakuanmu?" _Well_, perkataan Kiba membuat Ino seperti seorang aktris yang sedang berakting dalam sebuah drama kacangan.

"Maksudmu?"

Kiba melirik Sasori yang masih bingung dengan kehadirannya sebelum mengembalikan tatapannya pada Ino. "Jadi ini alasanmu memutuskanku? Agar bisa bersamanya?" Kiba berdecih, kelakuannya benar-benar tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. "Kamu marahin aku waktu aku deket sama cewek, kamu yang cemburu saat aku sama Hinata, itu apa artinya? Kamu akting? Oh, aku lupa. Kamu kan ketua klub drama, dan sialnya aku tertipu. Kamu mau mainin aku? Kamu mau aku suka sama kamu, terus ninggalin aku?" Cowok itu mengacak rambutnya, membuat rambut jabrik itu semakin berantakan. "_Fine_! Selamat Ino, kamu berhasil."

Ino terperangah, tak percaya serentetan kata menyakitkan itu keluar dari bibir seorang Inuzuka Kiba yang _notebene_ memiliki sifat penyayang, dan itu membuatnya dua kali lebih sakit.

"Kamu berhasil bikin aku tertipu. Harusnya aku tahu bakal jadi begini. Aku terlalu sederhana untukmu. Aku yang sama sekali nggak pantes untukmu. Aku yang cuman salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang suka sama kamu. Nggak mungkin ada keberuntungan yang bikin kamu mendadak suka sama aku seperti yang kamu bilang. Aku harusnya nyadar dari awal, kalau aku dan kamu nggak bakal bisa pacaran lama. Aku bukan cowok ganteng seperti tipemu. Aku juga nggak keren. Dan menurutku, itu cukup untuk—"

Sepanjang Kiba bicara, Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir kenapa Kiba bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu dengan sorot mata yang terluka, putus asa, dan kecewa. Hal yang membuat kedua mata Ino mengalirkan likuid bening di sepanjang pipinya, tapi sepertinya Kiba tak menyadari hal itu.

"—bikin aku—" kata-kata Kiba benar-benar terputus saat mendadak Ino melangkah mendekatinya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kiba, memeluknya erat. Cowok itu cukup terpana dengan gerakan Ino yang tiba-tiba itu.

"I-Ino?"

Ino benar-benar terisak saat suara Kiba yang dikenalnya—berat dan menenangkan—kembali memasuki telinganya.

"Ka-kamu salah... hiks... a-aku... hiks... Dei-_niisan_... hiks... nyuruh... hiks... Sa-Sasori-_nii_... hiks... jalan... huaa..." Ino semakin terisak, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kiba yang memang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"He-hei..." Tangisan Ino benar-benar membuat Kiba melupakan amarahnya, dan meski bingung ia memeluk pinggang Ino dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya mengelus punggung gadis itu—sikap penyayang yang muncul tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia menatap Sasori, menuntut penjelasan, tapi pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan berbalik pergi dari tempat itu, bahkan sebelum Kiba bisa memanggilnya.

Kiba menghela napas, membiarkan Ino membasahi kemeja yang ia kenakan dengan air matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Deidara-_niisan_ memintamu jalan dengan Sasori?"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, teringat dengan alasan kakaknya itu, "Dei-_nii_ bilang, mukaku pucat seperti mayat hidup, dan dia bilang aku perlu hiburan."

"Kamu bikin aku tambah bersalah."

Ino mengeratkan pelukannya, menggeleng. "Aku juga ngerasa bersalah."

Kiba menghela napas, melanjutkan langkahnya, sementara Ino menopangkan dagunya di bahu Kiba. "Maafin aku."

"Aku juga. Aku terlalu emosi waktu Sakura cerita kalau kamu jalan sama Shion. Dan ... dan ... aku takut. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa selalu nyenengin kamu, aku juga bukan tipe orang yang bisa bikin kamu berulang kali jatuh cinta sama aku. Sedangkan kamu ... sifatmu yang lembut dan penyayang itu bisa bikin cewek gampang naksir, tau nggak? Aku bahkan berani taruhan kalau sebenernya setelah kejadian itu Shion naksir kamu. Aku beneran takut kalau nantinya aku bakal dicampakkan setelah kamu nemu orang yang lebih baik." Ino mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Hei, udah, jangan nangis." Kiba menolehkan kepala ke belakang, menatap gadis dalam gendongannya itu.

Ino menggeleng, membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kiba, menghirup aroma yang selalu ia sukai itu.

Setelah insiden sinetronis itu, mereka berjalan-jalan di taman, pergi ke pantai dan makan malam di sebuah kedai kecil bersama. Kencan yang (menurut Ino) sangat romantis, dibanding kencan pertama dan kedua mereka di tribun penonton pertandingan basket. Tanpa Akamaru, karena mereka mendadak bertemu Hinata dan Sasuke yang juga sedang berkencan, dan Hinata mau saja dititipi Akamaru agar tak mengganggu pasangan yang baru saja jadian (lagi) itu.

Itulah yang membuat Ino merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Gadis itu hampir saja tertidur dalam gendongan Kiba ketika cowok itu berhenti, menurunkan Ino dan berkata, "Sudah sampai."

Ino mengucek matanya, tersenyum kecil. "Makasih." Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekat, memeluk cowok itu. Ino melepas pelukannya tanpa menjauhkan jarak diantara mereka, memejamkan matanya. Ia pernah baca, cowok takkan tahan berdiri dekat gadis yang mereka sukai tanpa menciumnya. Ia juga sering melihat drama dan komik dimana tokoh utama pria pasti akan mencium tokoh utama wanitanya setelah mengantar mereka pulang.

Kesimpulannya satu; hari ini ia pasti akan mendapat _first kiss_-nya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu memejamkan matanya. Kemudian cowok itu tersenyum kecil.

Gadis ini memang lucu.

Perlahan Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya, dan ia bisa melihat tubuh Ino menegang. Tangan kanannya terulur, meraih tangan kiri Ino dan mengenggamnya erat. Kiba memerhatikan wajah Ino sejenak—bagaimana gadis itu memejamkan matanya semakin dalam—sebelum menutup mata dan mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Ino.

Kiba menjauhkan diri, melepas genggamannya. Diacaknya rambut Ino, sementara mata gadis itu perlahan membuka.

"Aku pulang."

"Mmm..." Ino menyahut, mengangguk sementara ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Uuh, ternyata Kiba hanya mencium keningnya.

Namun saat mendengar langkah Kiba yang menjauh, Ino mengambil sebuah keputusan. "Kiba!"

Kiba berhenti, menolehkan kepala saat Ino berlari mendekat, dan tanpa aba-aba menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir cowok itu.

Ino tersenyum lembut setelah beberapa detik kemudian melepaskan bibirnya, sementara Kiba masih tercengang.

"_Konbanwa_." Dengan satu kalimat itu Ino berbalik, meninggalkan Kiba dan melebarkan senyumnya. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa ringan dan menyenangkan. Gadis itu menutup pagar rumahnya dan bersandar di sana, masih menyunggingkan senyum. Ia sungguh senang. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan aliran darah di pipinya dan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Sensasi yang begitu ... ah, Ino bahkan tak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

"_Yes_!" Tanpa sadar Ino berteriak, menari sebentar sebelum benar-benar memasuki rumahnya.

Hari ini hari yang takkan pernah ia lupakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Kiba?

Oh, _well_, cowok itu sepertinya perlu beberapa detik lagi untuk bisa benar-benar meraih kesadarannya dan berjalan pulang. Dengan wajah yang tak kalah merona, tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** KibaIno lagi... Aku selalu berpikir kalau pairing ini manis. Kiba yang baik hati dan Ino yang sedikit egois dan manja. Belum lagi banyak hal lain yang bikin mereka cocok. Pas deh!

05 Mar. 12, 09.39 a.m.


End file.
